Here For You
by Lilypupu
Summary: Bella is turned into a vampire by Victoria, shortly after Edward leaves in New Moon. The Volturi then takes action, kidnapping Bella and making her, as Jacob calls it, a "slave". When the Cullens return to Forks 100 years later, what will they expect?
1. Prologue

**Name: Here for you**

**Author: Re**

Story: Bella is turned into a vampire by Victoria, shortly after Edward leaves in New Moon. The Volturi then takes action, kidnapping Bella and making her, as Jacob calls it, a "slave". When the Cullens return to Forks 100 years later, what will they expect?

Pairings: Normal ones from the book

**Re: Okay for the SC fans, this is the thing that has been on my mind and took me from my other stories. The SC story will continue, and depending on the views, this one too. I already have a few chapters written up for this anyway… So that' all! Enjoy!**

**____________________________________________________________________  
****Prologue: Sweet Loving Memories**_  
__ (Bella's POV)_  
Edward ran away, leaving me totally speechless, broken, and alone...

The feeling haunted me for weeks, just knowing that he'd never come back here.

Back to me. I'd never hear is sweet voice, see his glorious face. It was all gone.

They were all gone. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme,…They all left me.

At the time, I forced myself to believe that they would only do this because it was best for me. And from a certain point of view, it was. From _Edward's _view it was.

But with my luck, there was really no telling what would happen.

What do you know; Victoria shows up and turns me into a vampire. Then the Volturi come and snatch me from home and take me all the way to Italy so I can work for them.

That's how I ended up here with Jacob, my best friend who's been with me for the last 118 years.

We still live in Forks, in Charlie's house. I usually stay here when I'm not on a mission for the Volturi or something.

Jane has become on of my closest friends, aside from Jacob himself. Demitri and I hate each other with such a force it lights the room on fire. Literally.

The fires are usually my fault. I can control the four elements, fire, water, earth, and air. I have some more powers, but they aren't _that_ important.

Over the years, I have developed a love for music, the way Edward had. I chose the violin since the piano was a little to _painful_ to bear.

Also, because the violin reminds me much of myself. I can make a sad melody depending on how I'm played, or I can do something completely opposite, depending on how I'm played.

I can tell you now that majority of my players had me play very depressing music.

I never expected the Cullens to come back, but then again, they never expected me to be _alive_.

It's only a matter of time before things take a turn, for better, or for worse.

But now I don't have to sit on the sidelines anymore.....

______________________________________________________  
**Re: ****Okay, so Good? Bad? Do I totally suck? And don't worry about this being emo… Actually you should cuz it is, but in the ending its all la-di-da happy, cuz I'm a sucker for that stuff. XD! R&R**


	2. Forgotten

**Chap 2: Forgotten**

Are the memories always really this cruel to me? It's seems that way. Was this meant to be? I wish I knew.

The pain hurt even more as I played whatever came to mind on the violin. This was the only cure other than suicide, or it seemed that way to me. The notes came out in a melancholy way, which made Jacob sigh as he wrote them in my notebook for me.

I abruptly stopped playing snapping my head in his direction. I eyed him carefully, trying not cringe at the wet dog stench radiating off of him.

"Jake?" I asked, the ring in my voice was like a bell, it echoed through the empty house.

"Give me a minute, Bells. Was that a D for the last note or D sharp?" he answered. His voice strained to sound casually but it sounded..._disappointed_.

"Forget it Jake, that song was to emo for my taste," I told him. Jacob sighed again and crumpled the paper before throwing it into the waste basket. "You can leave, Jake I know this atmosphere is a little upsetting compared to being with Seth or Leah."

He shook his head, "Will you ever get over it, Bells?"

Ah. The usual question of the day. I remember the first time he asked it, all hell and fury rained. Sometimes I caught myself asking the same question. I mean, it has been almost a century. Shouldn't I get a life now?

I knew the answer to well. Yes, I should, but I couldn't. Edward and I are -_were_- soul mates, but now its just too late to mend the broken ties. Edward thinks I'm dead for God's sake!

"You know I won't, Jake," I whispered softly, "We're-"

"Soul mates, bonded forever, yeah I got that already," He interrupted.

I nodded, handing the violin and bow to him so he could put it back in the case.

"So," I attempted to be cheerful, "What do you want for dinner?" I went to the kitchen and opened the cabinets to check what we had in stock. Jacob pulled my hand away.

"S'kay Bells, I ate before I came," he grinned for a second before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Okay," I answered. If I could, I'd be sweating right now. Jake was like a open flame to me and I was Mother Frost to him.

"You know what? I'm going to get some shut-eye, so try not accidentally set the house fire, okay?"

I nodded while he ran up the stairs. Jake always knew when I needed my time alone. I ran out the door and into the forest, ignoring one particular place in the woods.

The place where Edward left me to what I thought would be death. And I was right.

The smell of mountain lion lead me east, and in just a few seconds, the animal was dead under my feet.

Suddenly, there was a stench in the air. I stood taking a defensive stance. The intruders were roughly 55 miles north, and they were walking. There was seven of them, they had smelled my kill too.

I carefully stretched my shield, making sure I could here their thoughts but they couldn't hear mine.

_A newborn?_ some one asked. So they knew I was their kind.

If I had a heart, it would've stopped. That voice. Carlisle!

_Her future's getting connected in ours, but there's a bunch blind spots._ That was Alice!

_We better go calm her. Her thoughts are very tense and...excited?_ Jasper..

_How can you read her, Jasper? I thought your thought-hearing range only went so far..._ Again, my heart should've stopped. It was Edward! The love my life! Here! In Forks!!!

_Your right Edward, maybe we already know her?_ Jasper said to Edward.

_Possibly? Alice? _Oh..My Edward! That really is you!

_Hmm...She looks so familiar Edward, its like I know her... And right now we're really connected into her future. Oh my god! There's so many freakin' blind spots!!!_ Alice's yelling made me cringe.

_Edward, dear, can you read her thoughts?_ That was the first time I heard Esme.

_No, she's probably using a shield or something..._

_Perhaps she can here us? _Carlisle suggested.

_She has kill with her. Your favorite, Ed, mountain lion._ Emmett! My big brother!

_Not now, Em!_ Rose, definitely Rose. Edwards thought briefly about my kill before bring his attention to the situation.

_Let's go say, hi! _Alice said excitedly. I scanned through her thoughts, she still didn't know it was me. Good.

Then they were running toward me. Like a magnet, I ran the other way.

_She's running away!_ Jasper yelled.

_We don't mean danger, child!_ Carlisle thought, he was guessing I could hear it.

_Yo! Check out her kill. Its MASSIVE!_ Expect Emmett to be the one off task.

_Where's she going, Alice?_ Edward asked.

_I...Don't know.._ she sighed. Then I knew where I had to go. Home, to Jacob.

_What do you mean you don't know!_ Edward was yelling.

_I told you there were blind spots! _She yelled back.

_Only half-beings ha_ve _blind spots..._ Esme trailed off as everyone realized her conclusion.

_Werewolves! _they all thought.

_It's possible she knows them. I mean we are in Forks, after all._ Carlisle suggested. Edward's thoughts revolved around me for a millionth of a second.

_Or she's just going to run into them._ Rosalie added. She was eating with Emmett. Again, Edward though about me, and how I always got myself into trouble.

_No, there are WAY to many blind spots for this to be an only encounter. Even when we're not with her the wolves are with her...And I see her going to La Push a lot and then its blank..._ Alice dismissed Rosalie's theory.

_Should we follow her?_ Jasper asked.

Carlisle was about to respond, but Alice answered again. _No, I don't see that at all. We'll be seeing her soon enough, though._ Satisfying herself, Alice bent down to feast with Emmett and Rosalie.

_Will she be mad about the kill?_ Totally typical of Edward to be so selfless.

_ She's still running, so my guess she'll just find something else to eat._ Jasper answered, his mouth filled with blood.

Edward nodded, before joining the rest of his family. I could feel the nagging at the back of his mind, like something wasn't right.

I had to stay away from the Cullens. From Edward. If the Volturi found out...

Charlie's bedroom light was still on when I got home. Jacob was still awake.

"Hey Bells. Did you go hunting? Because your really clean, I barely can smell the blood," he said when I got upstairs to see him reading _Wuthering Heights_ in bed.

"I was until..." My voice trailed off, while my brain worked out how to tell him.

"Until?" Jacob pressed.

"I saw...Other vampires..."

"And?" he was very edgy.

I took a deep breath, "Jake sit down, and breathe."

"This is bad right?" He asked. I didn't answer so he did as he was told.

I waited for a long moment before taking another unnecessary breath,  
"The Cullens are back."

And then he exploded. "What! How?! Seriously?! I swear if I get my hands of those bloodsuckers...I'm gonna-"

"Calm!" I yelled, pressing my hands on either side of his face. Jacob cringed at the temperature.

"Sorry," he whispered. "We'll find out how to work this out Bells."

I nodded, "Yes."

"So, did you talk to them?" Jake asked. Again, straining to be casual. I shook my head. He sighed with relief. "That gives us more time."

"Yes," I repeated. "Go to bed Jake, we'll figure this out in the morning..."

"But-"

I pushed him onto the bed, "Sleep," I said sternly before walking out of the room and into my own. Everything in here was basically the same except the high-tech stuff and rearrangement of furniture. The bed was also gone.

Bored, I tuned myself back into the Cullens' thoughts. Edward's were the first I heard. I gasped when I realized where he was: Forks Cemetery.

_"Seriously, love?"_ I could feel Edward's utter shock when he saw the grave. It read:

_Isabella Marie Swan 1988 - 2005_

It was next to Charlie's own grave. I remembered the day Charlie got the call to investigate _my_ murder. There was so much blood where Victoria had killed me, the presumed I was dead. Charlie was a wreck, forcing the blame on himself and Edward. Charlie swore it was Edward who killed me. I shuddered at that idea.

Jacob knew I was still alive. He didn't tell Charlie. He couldn't. I only knew about the rest of Charlie's life through Jacob. I know Charlie died a depressed father. With no grand kids. I knew that was one of the main things he wanted.

Renee was worse, she died of suicide. And it was ultimately my fault. Curse bad luck. Her grave was next to Charlie's because in her death note she had insisted to be buried with me and Dad.

I never knew what became of my stepfather. Jake says he remarried. That's good for him, I guess.

Edward stared at the grave for a little while before breaking down. Alice was suddenly by his side crying dry tears. Even through their non-existent tears they comforted each other.

Suddenly everyone was in the picture. The whole Cullen family surrounded my grave.

_There's no body under the grave. _Carlisle said.

_What do you mean 'there's no body?'_ Alice cried. Jasper gripped her tightly, like she might attack someone.

_Well she was..gone at an early..._Esme chocked on her words before throwing herself at Carlisle.

_It can be possible she committed suicide and they just never found the body, or she might've be murdered by Victoria or some other vampire..._Carlisle thoughts drifted as Edward read them, eyes wide.

_Victoria..._He said the name like it was a dirty word.

_She was killed by the Volturi, along with Laurent, remember, son? They had to pay for putting our kind at risk..._Carlisle reminded Edward of the facts.

_I'm surprised the Volturi hasn't killed us yet_...Rosalie muttered.

_The only human we ever told was Bella. And she's..._Emmett's voice trailed off.

Edward's thoughts only focused on these two sentences:_ I love you, Bella. I'm sorry Bella._

And then the thoughts of _his_ suicide began, and both Alice and I yelled.

_You can't! That's not what Bella would want for you!_ she yelled, trying to pull away from Jasper.

_Wait, son...Review your choices...Before-_ Carlisle didn't continue, he was caught up in grief at the idea of losing Edward.

_Okay..._ That let everyone's minds flood with relief, as well as mine.

As they each walked away one by one, Edward being last, and I was left with two realizations.

One, if I didn't tell Edward that I was still alive and well (as well as any vamp can be), he'd commit suicide to join some possibly-existing-vampire-heaven.

Two, if I did tell Edward, we'd have to stay away from each other forever for our sake.

And I sure as hell that we wouldn't be able to stay away from each other.


	3. Encounter

**Chapter 3: Encounter**

I studied Jane and Demetri intently as they arm-wrestled. Demetri had the win so far, and Jane's hand was a 17th of a centimeter from hitting the granite table. Jane was all about tricks so both Demetri and I knew to be on the lookout.

Suddenly Jane took a deep breath as she lost another 17th of a centimeter. Her voice was strained but she managed, "Hey Demetri, you know the Cullens are back in Forks?"

That did it. Demetri's head shot up and then his hand was slammed down onto the granite table by Jane. "What! They're back?!"

"I dunno, I just know I won," Jane smiled before running away. She should've once Demetri realized what he lost.

"Damn bitch," Demetri muttered under her breath. I slapped him so that he fell off his chair clutching his precious face.

"The hell! What the heck was that for!"

"You called my friend a bitch," I stated flatly.

"Your forever going to hate me, right? _Isabella?_" he hissed. I slapped him again. Just then, Jacob walked in.

"Oh great, you BFFs are here!" Jacob yelled sarcastically. He was about to go back upstairs, but I dragged him to the dining table table.

"Eat," I ordered. Jacob grunted, but did as he was told. I realized how mother like I had become over the years. Especially with Jacob. He slurped the orange juice messily just to see my reaction. Instincts got me to as I got a napkin from the counter top and wiped his face.

"Thanks, Mom," he joked.

"Seriously, Bells, you act like he's your kid," Demetri confronted. And that was just another reason to slap him. God, slapping him never got old.

"Is everyone in a good mood now?" Jane's petite figure came through the doorway, she was analyzing Demetri especially.

"Yeah, we're all good. I'll get you back later," Demetri nodded reassuringly. As far as I could tell he wasn't lying.

I studied over the years to become various things. If I want to I can become a doctor, forensic anthropologist, and a profiler. Since the Cullens left, I thought it would be good to try Carlisle's job, since I proved to the Volturi my self control was superior.

Eventually human anatomy had become useless knowledge to me and I began a new study: Vampire anatomy.

It evidently isn't a known subject, which is why I research it. The Volturi pays me to research and study it. Which isn't always the greatest thing in the universe, let me tell you.

"You look a little dead, wanna hunt?" Jane asked.

"I'll hunt with you Jane. Only animals, though." Jane pouted at that. But I knew what the Cullen would do if they found dead humans eaten by vamps all over Forks.

"Fine," she hissed disappearing out the door with me at her heals.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Find something?" Jane questioned.

"There's a deer a little north of here."

"Hate dear." She answered.

"Mountain lion up north?" I offered.

"Fine, let's go hunt some stinkin' lion," she snorted running in the direction of the lion.

I had a sudden bad feeling about this, but Jane had already took off, so I obediently followed her.

We later then realized who was also hunting our lion. You guessed it: the Cullens. Jane was chasing it at blinding speed, but she was toying with it, running around it in circles. Suddenly a flash of something occurred, and Emmett was there holding the lion up like a prize. Jane of course was furious and attempted to attack Emmett and the still-alive-lion.

"Stop Jane!" I screamed instinctively. I shouldn't have, but it just came out. My voice was an octave higher than it had been when I was human, and sounded more like a D sharp chord than my human C chord. Only one of the Cullens really had the right idea of who I might be: Edward, my love.

"Mine!" she hissed, about to launch herself at Emmett.

I had to stop here before she _really_ rampaged. "Run!" I screamed before taking off toward my own home. But there was know trailer behind me. I could her Jane yelling, and I knew the Cullens had caught her and pulled her in for interrogation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You sure you want to do this Bells?" Jacob asked. We sat in my BMW, Jacob driving, as we go closer to the Cullens street.

I had figured if I showed them I was alive, they would let Jane go. Carlisle wasn't fond of the Volturi members hunting here on their marked territory. They would let Jane go, but we'd have to switch places, me interrogated.

"The only way..." I murmured. Jacob nodded thoughtfully as we pulled up toward the Cullens' driveway and then he turned off the ignition.

I could here the voices inside.

_"Who might that be?"_ Carlisle wondered aloud.  
_  
"My rescue club!" _Jane spat.  
_  
"A werewolf's with them?" _Emmett asked, Jane nodded.  
_  
"Hmm...which werewolf?" _Rosalie questioned.__

"Jacob Black!" She yelled, grinning at there shocked faces.  
_  
"..." _Nobody commented.  
_  
"There's a vampire with him. Just the two of them. Jacob's thoughts are being protected, most likely by the vampire." _Edward did the once over.  
_  
"They're calm for the most part, I'm pretty sure they aren't going to attack." _Jasper added.  
_  
"Okay, let's just wait for them to come in." _Carlisle decided.  
_  
"What's the vampire's name?" _Esme questioned Jane.  
_  
"The name people know her by is Grace Wolfe. And she keeps her real name a secret." _Jane answered.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath as I walked up toward the door. Jake sat in the car, staring up at me worriedly.

Carlisle opened the door and gasped. Well, the whole Cullen family gasped.

I let my eyes lead me straight to the glorious gold ones I fell in love with so long ago.

Edward's eyes met mine and he whispered the answer to everyone's questioning thoughts.

"Bella."

I took another deep breath to steady myself before answering.

"Hey Cullen family. Its been a while."


	4. Meet N' Love

**Chapter 4: Meet N' Love**

Jane was the first to recover my big entrance.

"Bella!" she yelled in a whiny toddler-like voice. "I thought you'd never come! It was so scary!"

Emmett snorted, "We didn't even do anything."

I sighed, patting her head as she did her drama queen act. "Relax, we're here." It was the first time we realized Jacob's presence. He waved sarcastically. In his hand was my violin. Why would he bring that in? Anyways, he set it down on the table nearby.

"Let's go!" she said in a childish voice, trying to get me out the door. Of course it took me a little strength to keep my hold. We were pretty much equals, after all.

"Just because you get your freedom doesn't mean it's totally free. _Somebody's_ got to pay the price." Jacob explained harshly. He knew what was going on, and now Jane did too.

"But-"

"You'll be going home with Jake, Demetri is there. No killing," I eyed the both as I explained the procedure.

"Yeah, Mom, we got it," Jane joked before snatching the keys from Jake and running to the car to start it. Jake caught my hand when he was halfway out the door. I hadn't realized he forgot to take the violin.

"You'll be okay?" he whispered, even though it was oblivious that everyone could here.

"Fine," I muttered.

"I love you," he said, just loud enough, even though it wasn't even necessary. I nodded, knowing I would never able to return those words. Edward let out a sharp breath at Jake's statement.

I watched as Jake got into the car and drove away. We all listened till it was practically out of our hearing range. Stalling, basically.

My safe haven was gone now. I had to face this all on my own now. The strange unnamed feeling inside me burst inside of me. I couldn't even describe it.

Before I could even react, Edward's arms were wrapped around me. I twisted in his hold so that I could face him.

"Bella," his voice echoed through the quiet house, no one was breathing. I smiled before returning his embrace, my body feeling quite snug in his. "I love you," his breath tickled my forehead, the smell was really intoxicating.

_Focus, Bella_. The two words forced me to pull away. I was here on a mission, not a reunion. Explain everything to the Cullens and then leave. Never go back. Ever. Not even for Edward.

The last part pulled the strings on my heart. Never again would I see Edward. I had to make this last visit as memorable as possible. I had to assure them that we both could be fine without each other. Even though we all knew the truth.

My authentic looking smile, which took me a lot of strength to put there, made Edward's eyes fill with confusion. And slight rejection. I hadn't embraced him as long as I would normally would have. If I had the choice, I would hold him forever.

"I suppose you would want to know what I've been up to for the last hundred years," I said.

"Sit down, Bella dear," Esme voice was filled with the usual hospitality. It was obvious they were trying to be as calm as possible.

Alice broke the barrier of lies.

Alice ran to give me a tight hug screaming random things, "Oh god, Bella! We thought you were dead. And the grave... Everything! The Black kid and all the suicide attempts! And-"

"It was only one suicide attempt," I interrupted. "and technically it wasn't attempt. If you knew what actually going on in my brain. But obviously I lived." I glanced at myself, rethinking what I said. "Well I sorta lived." They all chuckled at my after statement.

"So you been good, darling? Hell turn out to what you thought it was?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged letting myself sit down with Edward on the loveseat. "More or less, I thought I would be cooler. More magic or something to it. But its honestly really boring, when you spend day after day staring at the same damn things." Again they laughed.

"Bella, if you didn't mind could you tell us the _whole_ story," Jasper asked politely. He never was that patient.

I sighed, "Sure."

"Thank you," he mumbled. Then, I began.

"I think it was a few weeks after you left Forks, Victoria had come here." Edward let out a soft growl. "She was planning to kill me, and nearly did, but then Jake and the rest of the pack came, so it was sorta okay after that."

"Sort of?" Rosalie asked.

"I mean she bit me, and kinda fractured and broke a bone or two." Edward growled again, it didn't matter to me, I had my fun with her years ago. "And since they couldn't do anything about it, the let me change." I cringed remembering the never ending burning for the next three days. "Some how I skipped the whole newborn process, it has something to do with preparation of the mind."

"I hate to interrupt, but what do you mean you 'skipped'?" Carlisle asked.

"When I first went hunting, Jake had come with me. There were these humans who kinda we at the wrong place at the wrong time and-"

"You had em' for breakfast?" Emmett finished.

"No, I was going to then Jake distracted me and I ended up realizing what was going on and ran away."

"Wow," Jasper murmured.

I should've blushed, "Hardly. So eventually I did finish up graduation and college and now I'm working in Forks."

"How long til you got back to school?" Jasper questioned.

"An year and half after I was changed."

"The lunchroom sucks doesn't it?"

"I transferred to the Quilette School, your treaty is totally off now, by the way. And it wasn't that bad, I sat with Jake, Leah, and Seth so the wet dog stench kind of killed everything else."

"But human blood should be the strongest scent!" Jasper insisted. He didn't like how easy it had been for me. Didn't take mind reading to know that.

I shrugged, "Sure the whole burning-in-the-throat was still there, and the human blood smell was dominant, but honestly I didn't see the point in killing them. Jake said it was because they weren't interesting enough." I chuckled at that thought.

"What do mean they aren't interesting?" Emmett asked.

"Deer attempt to run, lions fight, humans stand there and stare. I always thought it would be really boring to hunt them, considering they don't have the speed of a deer or strength of a lion. Besides, they have some stupid life to waste anyway. If we can live, might as well let them." They all gaped at my speech and how I was able to have such common sense.

"What did you become, dear? For a job?" Esme asked.

"Various things, Carlisle job at the hospital is kinda taken now, though," I gave a wink.

"Oh that's wonderful darling! Simply wonderful!" Carlisle was so glad that he could finally have someone to talk too when Edward didn't understand things.

"So you guys are staying Forks?" I asked. By the looks of this place it certainly looked like they were. I was guessing they did this in about an hour.

"Well now that you're here, hell yeah!" Emmett said.

"Err..yeah." I let my voice drone out staring down at the wood floor. Edward's head suddenly shot up his gaze on Alice. That was the first time he let his eyes off of me tonight.

"What are you hiding?" he questioned Alice. I stretched my shield so I could hear her thoughts too. She was currently translating the Constitution into Italian. Alice knew what was coming up next, she gave me a face. A face that said that she had just been betrayed.

"Bella?" Edward asked, he pulled my chin up so he could see my face properly. I melted.

"Don't be mad," I whispered, forcing myself to pull my gaze away.

"I won't," he whispered, his grip on my hand tightened; like he thought I might run away.

"I work for the Volturi," I said in a small voice, they all gasped, Edward's grip got even harder. "It's not really a choice," I explained. "And it's really not that bad, they only call when they absolutely need me. Good money too." I tried to assure them, but my voice killed the whole act.

"So why can't you stay? I keep seeing you trying to leave!" Alice yelled.

"Aro doesn't really approve of this. He says you'll end up a distraction, which is true..." my voice trailed off as I ran over the conversation we had today on the phone.

"There's something more to this, right?" Rosalie knew I was hiding something.

"It doesn't really concern you, a payback for payback sort of thing."

"Oh my god," Rosalie gasped. "You _like _them! The Volturi, the dirty, back-stabbing-

"Rose, chill," Emmett said.

"They aren't so bad. I've gotten used to Jane and Demetri, and Aro and the elders treat me fair enough. Eventually they will let me off the leash."

"How long?" Edward questioned.

"Another four hundred years."

"FOUR-HUNDRED?!" the all yelled.

"What the hell did you do to owe them four hundred freaking years?!" Emmett was booming now.

"It's...Complicated."

"We have a lot of time," Jasper said. True. The sun was going down and we still had the twelve hours of no-sleeping.

"Not now," I sighed. My head really began to ache.

"What now?" Edward asked softly.

I stared at the glass table while answering, "You told me you didn't love me. I didn't believe it Edward. I knew you only left me for the better. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"But Bella-" Edward tried, but I just continued.

"You need me alive, I need you all alive. Isn't just knowing that I'm fine good enough?"

"No," Alice answered this time.

I sighed, "It doesn't matter. If you stay in Forks, I'll leave. If you leave, then I'll stay. That doesn't matter either. Jake hasn't gone anywhere out of the continental US for 100 years."

"Bella dear, we can find a way to-" Esme tried.

I cut her off, "I don't want to argue with them. They are my friends. whether you like it or not. I'm leaving now. Goodbye." I started to walk away, but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Bella..." he whispered, his eyes boring into mine. My heart was breaking.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered. "I love you. Always will." Then I ran away. No pursuit. I had to go home.

To the person who would always wait for me.


	5. A Past Without You

**Chapter Five: A Past Without You **  
_(Edward's POV)_  
Sneaking into Bella's room reminded me of old memories. Memories that I haven't been able to ignore for the past 100 years. I ran through the night carefully avoiding trees, though it didn't require much thinking. Actually my mind was focused on the future conversation that I would have with my love. I didn't even know what to expect, Bella was always the one to surprise me.

Could she ever truly allow her love for me to flourish? We all knew she was trying her best not to spill out her emotions. But it leaked through the cracks; her careful work was destroyed in a matter of milliseconds. Bella could never act well, or lie for that matter. She was too fragile for that. And even with her transformation, I still saw her as the weak human I was supposed to protect.

Old habits die hard, I suppose. Or perhaps it's my never ending love for her. Either way, I would keep her safe, _and_ close to me. The consequences didn't matter to me any longer.

When I arrived at the house, the wet dog smell was there even before I was at the front door. The house was protected mentally by Bella's shield, but I sensed one werewolf, Jacob, and of course Bella herself. I was going to knock on the door, but then thought better of it and went through the window. Suddenly the shield disappeared and I could everyone's thoughts, even Bella's. It was almost impossible not to laugh at Jacob's dreams about steak. Bella's thoughts revolved around her day's activities, Jacob, and a little girl that couldn't recognize...

Was she aware I was here? She would've met me outside I think. The only explanation would be that she was sleeping as well...Or ignoring me. Wait, could vampires even sleep?

Carlisle had explained to me how the Volturi had a few extra _advantages_, mostly because they had so many people studying vampires. Could it be that they found a way to sleep? Oh, if Bella could teach me how too...If we had more time together...

I sneaked in carefully, but unfortunately the window made a repulsive eerie sound. Jacob stirred in his sleep in the other room, but the somehow-sleeping-Bella remained in her position, wrapped in a quilt on the couch. There were a few photo albums under her feet; she had apparently found all the stuff I hid under her floorboards. The room was all rearranged, and instead of her old computer there was a laptop. It was about time she got one.

I studied the room, suddenly aware that there were many more photo albums than I had imagined. I counted thirteen, at the least. I skimmed through them quickly stopping once in a while to see a few things. All the albums (there were only three) with her as a human were labeled 'human life', and the ones with her as a vampire were labeled 'vamp. life'. I stopped around the 11th album to find the girl who had originally been in Bella's dream.

I read the caption to myself aloud, "Aristella, Jacob, and me." Jacob was in some kind of party hat, and the little girl, Aristella, was covered in cake and sitting in Bella's lap. They were so...ecstatic.

Suddenly there was a movement on the couch, and I shut the album and it made a loud _whack_. My head shot up into Bella's direction. The shield was back on. One millisecond I was staring into her liquid gold eyes (I miss her chocolate brown's), the next she was sprawled on top of me, her teeth on my neck.

"Bella?" the utter shock leaked through my words. In one fluid movement, she was off of me.

"Oh. Edward. I thought you were...someone else," her voice was almost perfectly nonchalant, but you could hear the obvious burning emotion behind it.

"It's me..." I whispered, running my fingers along her cheek. No burning blush that set my lungs on fire...It was almost...relieving.

"So," she attempted to start a conversation. "What were you doing?"

"I was looking at your albums..." My voice cut off as I skipped to my most curious question. "How do you sleep, Bella?"

She winced, as if something pricked her. "Uh, it's a form of sleep. I like to refer to it as meditation. It takes a lot of practice and patience. Basically it's me ignoring every killer feeling in my body and forcing it to relax. And eventually you'll get into the state where you're relaxed so much that your brain naturally ignores its surroundings. And you can decide to 'wake up' whenever you decide. Just take control of your body and mind. But it takes a lot self-control...It took me 75 years to get down."

"Oh." Sometimes I forgot that she was a vampire, that she was over a century old, forever frozen in this state. It was ultimately my fault, not that she would ever admit.

"So what were you looking at in my photo albums?" she tried again. I didn't answer at first; I was still contemplating over Bella and the little girl. Suddenly she grabbed the album off my lap, skimming through pages at an inhuman pace. Bella stopped at a certain page. It was a baby, newborn no doubt, snug in a blanket in Seth's lap; Bella was behind the couch, smiling her head off. Caption read, 'Seth, me, and his "future girlfriend".' Her breathing stopped, and the look in her eyes was the exactly the opposite as her look in the pictures. Agony, she was in pure agony. It felt like looking in a mirror. This was exactly how I was when we left Bella.

_Left her to die. _Was the after thought in my mind. I shuddered at that thought, but Bella was oblivious to it.

"Who is she?" I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. She still smelled like herself. Sort of, it was a beautiful smell in a non-food way. Bella still didn't answer, she was thinking. I carefully nudged her.

"Aristella, I-we-Jake and I, adopted her. Jake said I needed a hobby other than moping around and being bossed." I winced when she mentioned her pain. "It worked, within days she became my number one priority. Seth imprinted on her-" We both grimaced. "and then we all got over it and raised her. She went to Forks High School. Went to a decent college, got a job, the whole nine yards…"

"She never married?" I asked. What about Seth?

"Guess," Bella said.

"Seth," I sighed, of course, that was obvious. She nodded.

"Seth stayed with her until the end, when he was stuck 21 and she was on a deathbed at 86. We all stayed. Thank god Seth has Leah; I have no idea what he would've done without her. Aristella told us we gave her the best life anyone could offer. I think that's what keeps him moving on." Bella had a grim smile on her face. So sad, it pulled at my heart strings. I hugged her tighter. She sighed letting her body droop, so that way her head was resting on my lap.

"Then? What happened after all that?"

She sighed, "Things went back to the same. I was working for the Volturi ever since I was a month old. They let me off when I when we had Aristella. Then after her, _passing_ the missions got busier. And there were more of them. To make up for the 86 years we had her.

"Did she know? That you were a vampire and Seth was-"

"Yes she knew. The Volturi allowed it for some reason," Bella explained.

I didn't know what to say, but I didn't want this to end. So I said the most basic thing that came to mind: "I love you.

She smiled her eyes shutting as I traced random patterns on her cheeks with my fingers. Her voice was a melodic whisper, "Me too."

Suddenly a new thought came to mind, "Oh, Bella, you left your violin case at our house."

"You didn't bring it," It was more of an accusation then a question.

I gave her a sheepish grin. But she knew my reason immediately. To bring her back to our house, and hopefully, convince her to stay.

"Whatever, I can buy a new one anyways."

"You play, love?" my voice was velvet sweet. And it worked, she completely forgave me. That was fast.

"Yeah," she mumbled, embarrassed. Why be embarrassed? Most humans took pride in the fact they could do something. I shook my head, Bella wasn't human. Must I hammer that in?

"You should come over, we could play together. But I need a new piano, mine was stolen."

"No." she answered.

"Pardon?"

"It wasn't. It was here. Jake and Seth carried it here a few decades ago. I needed something to check the tune of my violin.

"Couldn't you have bought one of those tune clickers or something?"

"That's what I was going to do. But then the two idiots brought it here. And they had no patience to bring it back so…" Bella sighed letting all the annoyance out.

"Do you compose?"

Again there was agony, I stroked her face. "Yes," she said softly.

"Alice says you're planning to leave," I confronted. But I hadn't realized this would cause more agony. It was starting to kill me.

"Yes," Bella whispered.

"She said I can stop it," I said.

"Possibly," she chuckled. "Nobody would dare to bet against Alice."

I laughed with her for a short period of time before becoming serious again, "You know I'll find you, no matter where you go."

"Don't waste your time on me..."

"I'm irrevocably in love with you, and vise versa. Are you saying we ignore fate forever and try to face the challenges of daily life with out each other?" I asked. I spoke so fast it took her a 84th of a second to process what I said.

"Not forever," she began, "just until things ease up a bit. When we won't have to worry about everything trying to kill us."

"I'm not waiting 400 hundred years. I've already waited a century for you and avoided you for another." My frozen heart would've skidded and I held her tight in my arms. To assure myself she wouldn't run. To restrain her.

"Jake's going to wake up soon. You should go." Bella sighed. She was right Jacob's dreams were slowly coming to an end. As I was listening in on him, I hadn't realized Bella had pulled out of my grasp and was standing at the window.

"I don't want too," I was being childish. My need for her was like nothing I had ever handled before. It wasn't even lust. It was something unnamed. Something that rarely existed. I knew then in there that I would forever love Bella. And I would never leave her. Ever.

"Please, Edward."

"A compromise," I decided.

Bella groaned, "What?"

"Stay here in Forks. And I'll leave." It wasn't fair, I knew that.

"That's not fair," She confronted. Jake was starting to awaken, we both could here it. He would come in here ranting any minute. That would make Bella unhappy...

I stood up, slowly making my way to the window. I turned to her, not realizing our proximity.

And then the words fell out of my mouth: "I love you."

"Me too," she whispered. The she did something unexpected. Bella stood on her tip toes and kissed me.

It was very different from before. I used to have to be careful with her, not enjoying the moment. Now there was nothing holding us back. We were equal, and we could stay like this forever.

My mind spun, and I found it hard to concentrate. My hands clumsily found its way to her waist, her arms immediately around my neck. I picked her up easily so that way she didn't have to reach.

Then Jacob's bed started to rattle, and my moment ended. Bella was smiling brilliantly, the sun making her skin shine. I was dazzled.

"Bye," she whispered. My grip on her waist tightened.

"Stay in Forks," I pleaded.

She sighed, "I'm not making any promises, but I'll stay as long as I can."

"Are you free today?" I asked, trying to get her into my plans.

"I'm working," she answered, taking a quick glance at the clock.

I let go of her, but continued to stare at her face. Jacob was starting to get out of bed. Bella suddenly ran downstairs to the kitchen, and I heard the stove turn on. It was my cue to leave.

I jumped, landing softly on the ground below. I turned to the house, glancing at it one last time before running home.

Bella said she would try to stay with me.

She still loved me.

For the second time in my never-ending life, I would have to trust Bella with my life.


	6. Remising Love

**Chapter 6: Remising Love**

_(Bella's Pov)_

When Edward first left me, I used to fantasize about what was going on in that overly intelligent brain of his.

Did he not understand that my feelings for him were much more than a usual mortal first-grade crush? That my true devotion to him was probably more powerful than his devotion for me? Did he know that, if I had the chance, I would spend eternity with him instead of living the best life mortal?

I would delude myself in figuring that he would come for me. That he couldn't take it any more, that he finally understood.

But he never did.

Then, the immortality came, and I experienced the most down-right obvious conclusion of his actions. (I had a lot of time to think about it.)

Edward was deluding himself. Since the beginning he was convincing himself that he was a predator. And I was the victim. That's how it was supposed to be. Some how though, the lion fell in love with the lamb. It was wrong, in his perspective, so he ran away from it. I don't know why, but he just did.

The promise I just made Edward two and half minutes ago is definitely one I do not intend to keep. I would keep him safe, that was the promise I mentally made. And that was the one I was keeping.

I laid the pancakes next to the bacon and eggs before spurting a bunch of syrup on it. Jacob came down to the smell of breakfast.

"Thanks Mom," he smiled before digging in with out a care in the world. I think even newborns hunt more properly than he eats.

"Works today," I stated nonchalantly.

He snorted, "Don't act so innocent Bella; your bloodsucker's smell is practically all over you."

"We did nothing," I hissed.

"Sure, sure," he said in full-get-Bella-pissed mode. "Say what you want, but I'm not going into your room until it's sanitized."

That did it. I punched his jaw, smiling at the satisfying cr-crack sound of the bone. He groaned setting it straight before it could mold into that shape. Jake couldn't talk; it would mess up his jaw, which is exactly why I chose that target. He pointed to the napkin (there was a little blood dripping, nasty smelling dog stuff), and I lazily threw it to him.

Work was in about five minutes. I dashed upstairs and in ten seconds was out the door with a white coat and a decent set of clothes.

"Again, Patrick?" I pretended to be horribly disappointed in my little patient.

Patrick was 12 and ultimately had the cleanest mind I had ever witnessed.

Except when it came to me. Was I an exception for everything? His little sister, Emma was running over how exactly he broke his arm. It was all in her thoughts.

Apparently it had been a dare. Some boys were discussing me, (the whole town knows me) and Patrick was going on about how I was his 'favorite'.

"Prove it!" another kid shouted. Emma was biting her nails nervously, watching from a far. She knew that they were forbidden to go to town by themselves unless it was an emergency.

So Patrick purposely broke him arm. For me. Wow.

"How'd you break this, Patty?" I asked playfully, while putting on the cast. I heard him grit his teeth, he hated being called that. Emma giggled.

"Oh y'know skateboarding accident," he replied coolly. I would've laughed, but instead I merely smiled.

Emma was seething. She had an unnatural love for her brother. Not love-love but not quite as low as brother-sister love. It was all very weird.

My messenger buzzed loudly. I quickly finished up my work and answered.

"Talk to me Paige," I instructed the teenage girl who worked at the front desk.

"Uh-umm… A Mis-Mister Cullen is uh-uh…here to see-see you…" she was stuttering, her voice sound dazed. No doubt Edward had accidentally dazzled her.

"Thanks, Paige. Don't kill yourself, there. He's kind of my…boyfriend," I told her, forcing out the last word out.

I gained two immediate enemies in that one statement.

Patrick was now seething with hate for Edward, and slight betrayal from me.

Paige, she was doing everything she could to convince herself NOT to hate me. She's a very nice girl and a great friend.

"Soul-mates," he corrected over the messenger, a small smirk in his voice. He made it worse. Moron!

I snorted, "Just send him up, Paige. And breathe by the way."

"Y-yeah," she muttered, hanging up. I was sure she blushed, thinking her cover was blown. I chuckled lightly to myself; it had been blown even before Edward told her his name.

"Y-You have a boyfriend?!" Patrick asked, the emotion burning in his voice. Emma sat smugly in her chair.

"Yes," Edward answered. I heard him running up the stairs at unreasonable rate as he tried to calm himself before walking in here. Edward rested his head on my shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Edward that's Patrick, a common patient of mine, and that's his younger sister Emma." I introduced.

Edward and Patrick had a brief man-to-man conflict with their eyes, and then Edward stopped to wave at Emma. We both chuckled at her awestruck face, her thoughts revolving around 'perfect couple' and 'cute!'

We weren't perfect though. I frowned at that. It was true though; Edward and I would never be completely perfect. Even if I dreamed of it.

"You should get going," I told the two children. Emma jumped out of her seat, but Patrick didn't budge. His sister eyed him the way a mother would.

"You know Emma; career day is coming up, since your mom can't bring you to her office, why don't you come here? Maybe Patrick can come along too." They both brightened up at that. I felt Edward cringe beside me, no doubt the effect of Patrick's current thoughts.

Finally they left, and Edward faced me to fume.

"Bella, if you could here what was going on in that foul, unclean, ridiculous-"

"I know!" I yelled.

He gazed at me in amazement, "What-"

My messenger cut him off, I had another patient in 202. It old women who had recently had a fall and she was insanely annoying.

"I have to go; my lunch break is in ten minutes. Can you hold all the questions till then?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you," I gingerly pressed my lips to his, almost laughing when his arms restrained me from pulling apart. I smiled when I could, and disappeared before he could protest.

Ten minutes. He could wait.

Edward was laughing at my hopeful expression when I got out of work.

The old lady was bugging the crap out of me the whole time. And I was trailing off the whole time during my sentences, dreaming about Edward. Even the careless nurse noticed.

I felt like the old school girl me. It was a time when hormones and undying love for Edward Cullen gave me this unnatural helpless feeling for him. Indescribable. Uncontainable. It was the best and worst feeling in the world.

"Miss me?" he teased.

I was breathless, but I answered. "Yes."

"Me too," Edward said.

He came up to me and stroked my brown-hair. We stood like that for a while, in the shade. Edward was studying me, trying not to over look anything.

"Your eyes," He murmured. "You're thirsty..."

"Well my last few kill have kind of been stolen by the new vampire residents," the sarcasm leaked threw my voice.

He chuckled, "Let's go then."

We ran out of town, all the way to the woods behind my house. It was a matter of seconds before we found a bear, and Edward and I took it down easily. After a few other animals, he led me to our meadow.

"Amazing," he whispered. There was a lot of over growth of various flowers over the years. It was now a rainbow on the ground.

"Beautiful," I agreed. But mostly I was looking at him. There was a ray of sunlight that hit his face perfectly, making it sparkle. The rest of the meadow was rather dark. I giggled at the thought of Edward being some type of holy person and God was shining light on him. Of course he would never consider himself holy. Edward considered himself a monster. He would never accept any other idea.

Edward wordlessly pulled me into the sunlight with him. His eyes got lost the minute it hit my face. He was dazzled.

"Beautiful," he smiled the crooked smile I loved. My heart should've stuttered.

"You had…Questions" I changed the subject. I decided to sit, though it really wouldn't have mattered, and Edward joined me.

"Yes."

I grinned, "Shoot."

"Umm…About your powers…What exactly are they?"

I place my finger on my lips as I spoke, "Hmm…Let's see. I was apparently born with my shield against mental vampire attacks, but over the years I learned how to control it, so that way I can have others listen in on me or protect others' thoughts.

Later I learned that anyone with mind attacking or protecting abilities can conjure enough energy to read minds. Of course it takes a lot of concentration, which is why Jane has no patience for it. But I do, so I can read minds. Mind you, this doesn't count as a power.

My real powers are that I control the elements. Fire, water, earth, and air, that sort of thing. It's not very useful yet, since I've only mastered water earth and a little of air."

"And fire?" Edward asked.

I groaned, "It has a mind of its own."

"I see."

I turned to him, ignoring the blazing sun on my face. "Do you really?"

He looked shocked, "Of course, mind you I am quite older than you."

"But obviously you haven't had all the human and immortal experiences I've had!" I confronted.

Edward looked puzzled and paused for a moment before speaking, "Why are you…Fighting with me?"

I blinked. Twice. Five times. But then it came to me.

"I guess…It's because…I'm not afraid." I grinned at my joke.

It took Edward a moment to process what I was saying.

"You were…afraid? Of what exactly?" The curiosity rained in his voice. It was true that I was safe from other vampires with him at my side. But what about him? You can't protect someone from yourself.

I laughed, "You."

That earned me a disbelieving face, "You honestly expected me to harm you in some way, Bella?"

"No, but you can't be to sure about things. That's why you left, correct?" It was time to turn tables.

His face was stricken with pain, "I honestly am sorry, Bella. If I had known that this would be the outcome, then I would've never-"

"Are you ignoring the original question?" I tilted my head in a teasing matter. I didn't want him sad. I didn't want these most likely few moments with him to be sad.

"Sorry," he whispered. "But, yes that is why I left."

"Thank you," I nodded my head and got up. Seth was coming here today with Leah. They would want food. And food meant cooking.

"Do you honestly forgive me that easily, love?" I jumped at the new name.

"Well, what else would I do? Be mad at you forever?"

"Not forever…" Edward's voice trailed off.

I snorted, "I was in agony during my last few human years. Then when I was changed, I planned to rip your head off the minute you came back. But eventually with time I figured there was no point in any of it. I decided that I should just move on-"

"And forget about me," he finished softly.

"Yes. See you got your way Edward. You always do."

"But this isn't right. I've stripped you of your humanity."

"So?!" I was enraged now. "I'm vampire! Big whoop-dee-freakin'-doo! I can survive. I'm not Louis Lane, unfortunately for you. I'm Superwomen! I can take care of myself."

"Do you want me to leave, Bella?" he asked quietly.

I sighed, "No. But you keep coming at the wrong moments. I just got over it. And then here you are again. And you want to stay. You can't get what you always want immediately, Edward. You have to wait. Even if it means-"

"400 hundred years?!" he threw the words at me. He wanted them to sting.

"Yes," I answered.

"Bella, there are other ways," he pleaded.

"What will it cost me? And my family?!" I challenged. I had to convince him to stop. I had to protect the Cullens. I had to protect the Volturi. They were both my families.

"Bella…" he moaned, and then I was being buried in his chest. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I was hurting him. It was my entire fault. Why couldn't we just agree on this? I held him tighter when I realized my answer.

"I love you," I whispered. Then I ripped myself out of his grasp, and ran.

Why was I always running? It made no sense.

Suddenly I heard Jane run past me and to my house. She was here. That meant Demetri too. My family.

No, they weren't. I know who my real family is.

Edward came up to me carefully his strides were uneven and slightly clumsy.

"I have to go. Jane, Demetri, Jake…" My voice trailed off.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't-" he took a breath. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Whatever. I have to go home. Football night."

Edward chuckled but then became serious, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

I shrugged, "Depends."

He sighed, pulling me into a hug. "Life's not fair, Bella."

I smiled, "Do you wish it was?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…" I mocked his usual thinking composure. Then I ran all the way to the house, matching Edward's footstep's as they disappeared in the other direction.

I loved him. He loved me. That would never change. Even if the world ends.


	7. Warning And Loss

**Chapter 7: Warning And Loss**

Football night was a blast for the werewolves. Jane and Demetri could care less, they were deciding on how to destroy the Cullens. They still didn't know my feeling for them. I had to leave the room, Jake joined me.

"Are they really planning to kill the Cullens?" he asked his jaw was totally healed. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Why?"

I sighed but it came out as a shudder, "They believe the Cullens are my weakness. And if the strongest vampire ever found had a known weakness-" I choked on my words.

"Ah, I get it," Jacob gave me a serious look. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I think if I can stay away from the Cullens long enough I can prove to Aro that-"

"You're not strong enough, though," he cut me off. That was true. I couldn't stay away from Edward. It was impossible. We were meant to be, even in this screwed up world.

Jane appeared in the doorway, "Bella, there's a call for you."

"Thank you, Jane," I said before picking up the phone. Everyone left the room to give me privacy. It didn't matter though, because everyone had super hearing anyway.

"Hello?" a voice asked. I knew it was Aro.

"Good day, Aro, how are you my lord?" I attempted to sound innocent. But right now I was holding my breath.

"Fine, thank you. Bella I have an issue with your current place. More specifically your…neighbors. The Cullens correct?"

"Yes," I exhaled my voice still sounding anxious.

"Yes… Bella how do I put this in a non-murderous matter? The Cullens– well you know who they are. They cannot stay in their current position or rather you in yours… But I understand that you have a personal connection with one of Carlisle sons…"

"Edward," I breathed.

"Bella, you understand the issue. So it will be one choice or the other. Leave Forks and the Cullens… Or the more awful choice."

"Please, Aro, don't harm the Cullens…" I pleaded on the verge of tears.

"I'm not killing the Cullens, dear. There are too many allies of Carlisle to do that. It's his son that is the problem. He is your weakness, and if someone were to use that against us…"

"You're killing Edward?!" I gasped.

"Bella, we cannot have an interference with out line of work. We need our enemies and weakness terminated. Do you not see my point?!" Aro's voice reached a new level of order.

"I understand," I chocked.

"Good. We will keep him alive if you stay away until the end of your duty with us. If you do not remove yourself from the area in 10 days, we will come to exterminate the son, you understand?"

"Yes," my voice was small and powerless against Aro.

"Then that is all Bella. Goodnight, dear Bella."

"Night," I whispered, hanging up. Jacob broke threw the door just as I broke down. You could here everyone cheering on in the other room, apparently their team had won.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here. I got you," he soothed. How many times had he said that back when I was human and had nightmares, or rather dreams, of Edward?

"Thanks," I said when I was done with my crying. His shirt was crumpled with actual holes in it because I had been gripping it too hard.

"You have to tell Edward," he said.

"I know," I moaned.

"I'll tell him."

I looked up, "What?"

"Go," he sighed. "Get out of here Bella, keep your loverboy safe. Run."

"Okay." I walked out onto the porch with him, still holding onto his shirt.

"I love you," he whispered. I nodded but didn't reply. Then I shot outside, running in the opposite direction of the Cullens' residence.

I was going to run away, away from Edward, away from everything I love. It didn't matter the emotional pain I was in for. I was keeping them safe. I would come back for Jake, and he knew that.

But not Edward, I could never come back for him. The danger I was waiting for had arrived. It was time to go. To keep Edward safe.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind. And I could immediately tell who it was.

Edward.

I tried to out run him, but of course he was still faster. We tumbled onto the ground, rolling until he was on top of me.

"No," he yelled. "You can't ever leave me. We can't be apart. Ever."

I started to cry non-existing tears. "I'm sorry! I can't! I just can't do this anymore, Edward!"

"I know. But we can. We can find a way to win this. And keep my family alive." He pulled me into his chest.

"He's not killing your family!" I screamed hysterically.

"What?!" Edward turned to look at me. "But Alice said that he would kill Carlisle, and then-"

"He's not killing Carlisle!" I yelled.

"Bella, I don't-"

"He's not killing your family, or Carlisle, he's killing you!" I screamed. "He's going to kill you!" Edward's eyes filled with shock and then understanding. "You…" I whimpered. "Just you."

"Its going to be alright, Bella, we're going to be okay…" he soothed.

"You don't know that!! You don't even have an idea of what they do!" I shot.

Suddenly, his looked up, as if some one called him. We were no longer alone.

"Alice wants you, Bella," he said carefully.

"I have to go," I choked on my words.

"Bella, I think this might help. Maybe, but Alice says it's urgent."

I shuddered but gave in, "Fine. But then I leave."

"You always say that," Edward sighed.

"I know," I agreed, before running in Alice's direction.

It wouldn't be safe in Forks anymore, but then again when had it ever been safe since the Cullens came? I sighed; hoping whatever Alice had in store was good.


	8. Water

**Chapter 8: Water**

"I see us with the Volturi," Alice stated the second I came up to her.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I can't tell. I think the werewolves are there because there's only so much I can see. You're talking to Aro about 'exchanging' something. MY whole family is being held captive."

"How are we being held?" Edward questioned. He came up to us a few second ago.

"Fire, it's like a gunpoint to our necks," Alice explained.

"Vampire flame killers," I said recognizing what she was describing. "I invented it."

They stared at me, horrified before Edward tamed his expression and spoke.

"We should discuss this with everyone else," he said.

"Is there anyway to avoid this?" my voice filled with regret.

"No," Alice sighed, "even if you leave us, they were still planning to kill Edward."

I shuddered, "We should get to the house."

"Bella!" Esme pulled me into her arms when we got to the front porch.

"Excuse me… Could I have a moment?" I asked before disappearing upstairs. The Cullens exchanged glances of curiosity before Edward followed me upstairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked, it honestly sounded more like a demand.

My head was spinning with all types of thoughts. I need to clear my mind in order to concentrate properly. There was only one way to do that.

I stretched my shield so that he could hear my thoughts, which were quite literally bouncing off the walls of my brain.

Edward winced, "Go ahead, you're starting to give me a headache."

I nodded running into the bathroom and turning the faucet for the bathtub on. The water was so slow; I had thoughts of ripping the faucet out. Stupid, stupid, stupid… I thought. Edward chuckled, in truth I had forgot to close my thoughts.

"Please don't," he pleaded.

"Fine," I muttered stripping my clothes and going into the tub. I didn't even care if he was watching or not, I just wanted to get rid of this stupid migraine.

I submerged my head, while turning the cold water knob all the way to the right. If I wasn't vampire this would've seriously been cold.

My head started going numb. And the ringing thoughts started to decrease. FREEDOM!!!

Since I was having one of those out-of-body experiences, I didn't even notice when Edward stepped into the water and sat down next to me.

If I wasn't so off right now, I would've been marveling at Edward's perfect body. It was like a Greek statue. Beautiful. Defined. Perfect.

"Are you alright?" he asked when I pulled my head out of the water.

I smiled weakly at his concern, "Fine."

"Is that how you… Delete thoughts?"

"Uh… Yeah, sort of. I just push them into the back of my head and deal with them later."

"Like humans," he connected.

"Exactly," I dipped my fingers into the water, suddenly coming up with an idea. "You want to watch something?"

"Like what?" Edward questioned.

To answer his question, I carefully lifted my fingers from the water watching as it began to form a string from my fingers to the water. Edward watching as I pulled the string water out of the tub and let it go so that way it could float in the air. I used air to keep it lifted. I repeated the step a few more times so that way it looked liked we had water streamers above us. I loved doing this, it always calmed me.

"Your right," he agreed with my thoughts. "It is calming."

"Your family is going to start worrying." I said, getting up. The minute I stopped concentrating the water streamers lost their flight falling back into the water (and occasionally on us).

"So that's it then?" he asked.

"Pretty much."

"Huh."

Alice met us outside with new clothes which we quickly changed in to.

"So what are we going to do?" Carlisle asked when we all arrived downstairs in the living room.

I sighed getting ready to take charge, "We should hunt. Prepare to fight or escape or whatever."

"Okay," Edward nodded his head. "We should go in pair, in case they plan to do something while we're away."

"Alright then, Edward and Bella can go first. Then the rest of us will. Not too long though," Esme said.

"I'm sorry everybody," I mumbled.

"It's not your fault, Bella. If anything it's-" Edward began.

"Do not say it's yours!!! So help me if you do!" I yelled.

"Go! Before we start our own war here," Emmett ordered. Not a hint of humor in there.

"Stay safe," I sighed.

When we came back the house was totally wrecked. The only thing not destroyed was the glass table where a note lay.

Edward read it aloud: "Dear Miss Swan,

"We hoped you would listen to our request apparently you feel that you are more powerful and stronger than the Volturi to ignore us. Well, apparently, you're wrong. If you wish to retrieve what was lost meet us at the Volturi's new court.

Thank you,

Aro and Volturi," Edward hissed in disgust ripping up the letter into tiny shreds before turning to me. "Now what?" He asked.

I took a minute before my senses came back, "Listen to them. Otherwise it's all over…" My voice hit that automatic grave note that I was always used to. Normally it was to mock my victims, but now… Well, I was the victim now.

"Okay," he took my hand was about to pull me out the door, but he noticed my zombie state. "Bella?"

"I'm sorry," I chocked on my words, and my knees buckled. Edward caught me before I hit the floor.

"We'll get through this," he assured me.

"We're going to die," I moaned.

"No we're not."

I snorted, "You're right. You're going to die."

He sighed, "Bella we have to hurry."

I moaned again, giving in. We stood up and ran as fast as we could to the Volturi's place, and I could only hope we would all survive.


End file.
